


玛 丽 苏（什

by bella_10



Category: Humour - Fandom, Mary Sue - Fandom, 玛丽苏 - Fandom, 霸道总裁 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, 创意, 瞎搞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_10/pseuds/bella_10
Summary: 看着像玛丽苏但是你点开之后发现并不是玛丽苏的神奇设定
Relationships: marysue - Relationship, 霸道总裁 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	玛 丽 苏（什

**Author's Note:**

> 一天晚上突然想出来的设定和人设

是的这个也只是设定！看情况出后续

主角为女 第一人称视角  
普通社畜 天天生活 上班下班挤地铁  
现单身 一个人租了套小房子过日  
有时候还会被甲方爸爸骂个半死 心里面早就气炸了  
要不是因为薪水比较高老娘早就离职了

平常爱好是看小说 尤其是mls/bdzc小说  
Eg.霸道总裁爱上我/隔壁家的冰晶蝶梦之恋

一天在下班途中刷手机  
踩到了一个没有盖的井 就这样滑了下去…  
心想“我日。”

当自己终于停止下坠的时候发现自己躺在床上  
照了照镜子 哇——  
自己穿越了？？？

然后就被一声刺耳的叫声吵到“xxx你怎么还不起来”  
Xxx…这个名字好熟悉啊  
好像是玛丽苏小说里面的  
哦哦哦！！是那本《xxxxxxxxx》里面的（一年前看的）  
但是…桥都麻袋 这个名字好像是个反派的？？！

哼 那又怎么样 既来之则安之  
我要让这个反派逆袭！！

第一步 在那个“一切绕着我转不管发生了什么我的老公总会帮我”的正派女主出现之前找到并搞定男主（这里可以bb十几章都不为过）  
但是最重要的是找到女主的现男友然后搞定他（这个简单十章最多了）  
这一切都是为了让我们的人见人爱大小姐黑化  
（主角将她对甲方dd的怨气和怒气都撒在了这个世界上）

终于女正派的男朋友和我在一起了  
刚刚上床  
我故意叫的很大声  
然后…女主回来了  
“Xxx你这个渣男！！！呵，就当我这九年下了眼…”  
「注意！！其实这一切都是女主的脑子妄想/幻想出来的，女主被人们发现的时候已经昏过去了」  
「具体女主是否需要醒来/要不要出第二部」  
看情况啦～

**Author's Note:**

> 点下右下角的kudos（无需登录哦！！），就是对我的最大支持！xx大家！！


End file.
